It's Time Jane Knew
by Kaaatie
Summary: Feelings, potentially unrequited feelings. Maura thinks Jane should know about them. But how will she go about it? And what will happen when she finally tells Jane? Rated M for smut, very early on smut. Some may recognize this fic, A/N in chapter one explains why. Chapter one posted.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N -** I don't own anything except plotline and Kate from SVU. _

_Alright, this is a fic I posted just over a year ago and with my long breaks between updates for One Year I thought it would be nice to have another project to work on and something for you guys to read while I'm not updating that. Now, this fic was posted literally a week after I discovered fanfiction, I'd seen one season of R&I and I wasn't even really in the fandom, I'd only had tumblr a month. So, in the year since I posted this I like to think my show knowledge and my writing skills have come a long way. So, for in the break between updates I have re-written this. I have all 11 chapters planned and mostly written thought I am stripping every chapter to the minimum and re-writing. I have three chapters done right now and this should be quite short, done within two weeks at the longest. Okay, no beta, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

_As Maura was finishing up her work for the day, having been working on a stressful case all work, she heard the lift doors close and the sound of heavy footsteps walk quickly down the corridor. She'd recognize those footsteps anywhere. They were so distinctly Jane. Immeadiatly her heartbeat increased, Jane had mentioned earlier that day what they would be doing to celebrate if the case broke._

_Maura heard Jane try to slip through the morgue doors and within seconds Jane's face appeared at the door.  
Jane shot Maura a sultry look with a hint of her signature Rizzoli smirk before motioning for Maura be silent. Jane shifted slightly awkwardly round and behind the door, attempting to not take her eyes off Maura before she shut the door behind her and flicked the lock._

_Maura figured after last time when Frost walked in, it was probably best they locked the door. Maura allowed herself a moment to think back to the incident and smiled, remembering how awkward Jane had been around her partner for weeks after that. A throat clear from the other side of the room grabbed the doctors attention again._

_"Joining me?" Jane winked, she was already getting naked. _

_Jane had pretty much tore through her buttons and threw away her tank top, revealing Jane's standard black bra, something most people wouldn't really be bothered about, but Jane knew exactly how much of an effect it had on Maura.  
As soon as she was done Jane wandered to Maura's side of the desk and kissed her softly on the cheek, before leaning in and pulling Maura into a long kiss.  
Jane pulled away reluctantly but quickly got to work on Maura's dress and before long Maura was stood, pressed up against the wall in just her black lace underwear and heels. Jane stopped kissing Maura and began to kiss down her neck, then to her chest and finally stopped where the lace of her underwear finished. Jane kissed along the pale skin above the lace, noting how Maura's hands danced uncomfortably in the air above her head, eager to push Jane where she wanted her. _

_Finally Jane took pity and moved slightly lower down and immediately Jane could see already that Maura's underwear was ruined so she slipped them down the doctor's knees and picked them up off the floor, casting them off into the corner of the room for later._

_Maura moved to retrieve them, she hated a messy office and searching for clothes if they were in a hurry later was always frustrating, but Jane pulled her back and got her focused again simply by taking two fingers and tracing on the inside of Maura's thighs, she moaned softly and Jane began to lick around her clit, hearing Maura's moans of approval Jane took two fingers and quickly thrust them into Maura, she squealed loudly, which soon turned in moaning. Jane began to thrust quickly and Maura could feel herself beginning to come, Jane also knew this and began to tease Maura by thrusting slower, who kneed Jane in the chest gently and Jane began quickly again._

_"Jane, I'm gonna-"_

_Maura was cut off by Jane who shifted and leaned up to kiss her, effectively silencing her again. Jane knew that Maura was close now and began sucking Maura's clit which she knew would send her over the edge. Jane kissed Maura deeply, swallowing every moan and gasp._

_Eventually Jane's voice broke the silence in the room "Ready Mau-"_

Maura's eye's flicked open immediately, panicking.

"Maura, you awake yet?"

Maura recognized Jane's voice coming from downstairs and then footsteps coming up her stairs. She quickly switched her vibrator off and threw it under her pillow. Keeping her eyes closed she threw a blanket over herself and threw her arm over her pillow so it looked like she was asleep. She heard Jane wander through the flat and eventually open the bedroom door.

"Maura! Get up."

Maura slowly opened her eyes and tried to seem half asleep. She saw Jane standing at the door with a cup of coffee and a cinnamon bagel. Maura wondered if she was in heaven, but figured since Jane wasn't naked in her bed, it probably wasn't.

"Morning," Jane smiled sympathetically before asking, "rough night?"

Maura shook her head "no, just a long one" she responded quickly, if a little sadly.

Jane passed her the coffee and placed the bagel on the side before walking out the room. Maura heard Jane feeding Bass and figured she should probably get up and supervise; Jane was bound to do it wrong. Maura figured she could finish up later, even if it was going to leave her a little frustrated. There was no way she could finish now. Well, there was no way she could finish _quietly _now.

Sitting in the car Jane knew something was wrong; Maura kept glancing at her, trying to be sneaky.

"Maur, what's up? You seem off?" Jane asked, concern evident.

"I'm just a little tired." Maura responded, not a lie if she thought about it, she was a little tired from not sleeping.

"Tired!" Jane laughed softly. "It was 10:30 when I got you awake finally! How can you be tired?"

Maura didn't respond for a while, she just looked longingly at Jane, hoping the detective would dig deeper for an answer, but when Jane did not she turned her head away from Jane and watched out the window as they sped through Boston.

* * *

The lift doors swung open on Jane's floor, the moment Maura had wanted to delay since they had gotten out the car. Jane stepped out of the lift and shot Maura a concerned look. The pair hadn't spoken since the brief conversation in the car.  
"Are you going to be ok today Maur? You seem too quiet? You coming down with something?"

"No, big case I guess, lot of stress, you know?"

With that Maura pressed the button for the morgue and watched Jane's face disappear behind the silver doors. Maura sighed and watched the lift numbers decrease till she got to the basement and watched the doors swing open again, to reveal the morgue this time. She walked solemnly through the morgue towards her office. She closed her office door, made coffee and began to contemplate how she would deal with her situation with Jane.

* * *

Jane watched Maura press the button for the morgue and then watched her friend's face disappear as the doors slammed shut. Jane thought about the conversation for a few seconds, but disregarded it as stress, like Maura had said there probably was a big case in. Jane walked in the bullpen and found herself alone in there. She presumed Frost was probably out getting coffee or something. After considering briefly where Korsak might be she sat at her desk, looking over the mess than was scattered across it. She spotted some files of Maura's and smiled. The doctor would kill her if she knew her files were mixed in this mess. Maura always hated it when Jane's desk was a mess.

Jane sighed as she thought of her best friend, she hadn't seen Maura this off ever. It was unnerving.

As lunch time came around Maura began to miss Jane. Something she knew she had to get used to, she couldn't just see the detective whenever she pleased, but today she let it go and figured that this morning's conversation was probably forgotten about, so she decided to text Jane and see if she fancied some lunch with her. Jane responded that she would love it and Maura grabbed her coat and headed for the cafe for some sandwiches.

* * *

A little while later Jane sat in Maura's office and began eating her lunch in silence. Maura watched Jane for a moment, happy to sit with her, just be with her. But, even Maura could tell when the silence became awkward. So, she attempted conversation.

"So...I heard that Kate down in SVU is gay...didn't see that coming..." Maura chuckled unevenly as she waited for Jane's response, testing the waters to see how Jane would feel about it.

"Oh, really Maur?" Jane laughed.

Immediately Maura regretted it. She felt a fool. Of course Jane wasn't okay with it.

"You didn't see that coming? Jeez Maur. Everyone saw that coming!"

Maura looked up suddenly at Jane's continuation. She sighed, not even realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"Oh...so...you're okay with it...with that kind of thing?" Maura stuttered, taking a chance.

Jane looked up from her sandwich, confusion evident.

"Something you want to tell me Maur?" Jane laughed.

Maura felt her heart race, her palms sweat, she could see her opportunity, see her chance, she just had to take it.

Except Jane didn't give her the chance. Apparently Jane mistook the 'dear in headlights' look on her friends face.

"Not that, that would be a problem," Jane shrugged. "But Kate? Yeah, its cool. I mean, it makes no difference to me, I'm not the one sleeping with her so it has no impact on me." Jane shrugged again and her attention went back to her sandwich.

Maura was more than grateful for the opportunity to collect herself and decide on her next move.

Much to Maura's disappointment the conversation steered fairly quickly away from Kate and women liking women after that, so Maura had missed her opportunity to tell Jane how she felt and before she knew it, lunch was over for Jane and the detective had left pretty swiftly. Maura held her head in her hands and sighed. At this rate Jane would never know how she felt.

* * *

_There we have it, chapter one. Some of you may remember this but for those new to it, what do you think? Shall I finish updating it? Do you want to know what happens? Or am I better just removing this from the site? I'll see you guys in the next chapter of this if you want it or in chapter 17 of One Year (hint, hint) _


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - I own nothing except plot. Any mistakes are my own, though there shouldn't be, let me know if you see one._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As she finally reached and entered her car at the end of the day, Maura considered how the day had gone as a whole. Ultimately though, her mind focused on the same thing it had focused on all day. Had she missed her opportunity to tell Jane? Should she just tell Jane? Get it over with, like ripping off a bandage? But no, she could lose her friend if Jane didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Maura pulled out of her space in the parking garage to wait by the elevators for Jane, her mind still reeling at the thought of Jane not feeling the same. It seemed like she had two moods right now. The mood she was in this morning where she could do anything, and of course Jane felt the same, and all she had to do was tell her.  
And this mood she was in now. The dark mood. The realistic and negative mood where of course Jane didn't feel the same and was there any real point in this?  
Maura figured that maybe there was no point continuing the friendship if she couldn't be with her, it hurt now and the last thing Maura wanted to do was get more hurt, or worse, to hurt Jane. She considered different ways she could say it but was interrupted by Jane getting in the car. The detective sat down and ditched a load of paperwork on the floor before turning to Maura. Jane seemed oblivious to Maura's mood and started conversation about her day.

"God. What a day! Frost had me going through phone records all fucking day! This girl made so many phones calls to her friends? There was like 20 calls one week to the same girl? She needs to get out of her house and go see this girl." Jane scoffed.

"Wow, sounds rough..." Maura half agreed, as she tried to sort out her thoughts, listen to Jane and drive home.  
"You have no idea." Jane responded, once again not even noticing Maura's mood.

Silence hung in the air as Maura drove for a while, considering if now would be the best time to say anything. She spent the majority of the drive working up the nerve, but then deciding against it. It seemed like every time she stopped at traffic lights she had a different decision.

She drove down Jane's street and stopped in front of her building. Jane paused before she got out of car, looking at her friend once more. Maura held her breath, unsure of what was to happen. But to Maura's disappointment, Jane patted the doctor's thigh in a comforting way once and silently got out of the car, walked up the path to her door and went inside without so much as a wave. Maura sighed, closed her eyes and dropped her head. She wasn't sure what she expecting to happen, but that wasn't it. After a moment she looked up and watched Jane through the window. The brunette walked through her flat and Maura watched her grab a beer and head towards her bedroom.

Immediately thoughts raced of Jane in her room now, of the detective changing after work, taking a shower, or just going to bed. Maura let her imagination run for a while before a car driving by broke her out of her thoughts and she realised where she was.

Sat in her car.

Alone.

And finally, the frustration and the lack of sleep and stress got too much. Maura sat in her car and sobbed. Really, she didn't know what she was crying about more, because she wanted to be there and she wasn't, or because she knew she never would be, or whether it really had all gotten too much. Eventually though, as the tears slowed and Maura began to wipe her eyes she heard her phone ringing from her purse on the back seat.  
A noise she would normally love. Jane's ringtone. Not this time. Maura panicked and wiped her eyes one more time and answered her phone.

"Jane? What's up?" She responded, trying to sound upbeat.

"Maura, don't try and play me off? I can see you crying in your car? Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, yeah, no, it's nothing important-"

"Maur, if you're sat in front of my flat crying in your car, it's probably important. I have some wine in the fridge; we can sit here and talk it over all night of you want?"

Maura sat and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, actually i think that would be really great, I'll be there in a moment."

And Maura snapped her phone shut and looked over to Jane who was standing by the window, Maura shot her a thank you smile and nod and Jane moved to the fridge for the wine. Maura touched up her make up a little before getting out of the car and heading for the door.

* * *

Jane and Maura chatted about everything that night, but once again Maura didn't have a chance to steer the conversation the way she wanted.  
But the conversation kept flowing and so Maura thought nothing of it, happy just to have this interaction. By the time Jane finished talking and the conversation came to natural lull, it was 11:23 pm and Maura had drunk too much wine to drive home.  
"Right, its late, I best call for a cab now before it gets too late." Maura stood and went looking for the shoes she had discarded on the way in.

"Cab? No way. You can just sleep with me?" Jane suggested with a smile.

Maura felt her heart race. It always did when Jane suggested something like that.

"Here!" Jane corrected, "I mean, you can sleep here." Jane laughed softly, albeit slightly uncomfortably.

And with that Maura's good mood and racing heart were gone. Now she just wanted to go home.

"On that couch? No thanks." Maura laughed, trying to play it off as that and not let on why she really didn't want to stay.

"Oh god no!" Jane responded quickly. "I'd never make you sleep on that couch. No, I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my room."

"Jane, no-"

"No Maur, go sleep in my room, its' fine."

Maura sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

Jane turned and led Maura down the hall to her room. She could tell Maura had drunk way too much because she had to hold on to the blonde and walk her to her room. Jane put Maura on her bed and went to get some pyjamas for them both. As Jane turned around she paused and watched Maura drunkenly try to take off her shirt and laughed before moving to stop her. After Maura shrugged her off once more and muttered something about 'being able to do it herself,' Jane relented and allowed Maura to do it herself.

Finally, once Maura had gotten changed and said her goodnights Jane shut off the lamp and sat on the bed for a minute. Maura watched her with drunken, childlike eyes. Maura knew she shouldn't make a rash decision, but as she thought about it, as drunk as she was, she thought now would be the best time to tell Jane. Sober, she knew she would never had considered it, but now, with both of them being a little more intoxicated than normal Maura shrugged off her insecurities and sat up in bed.

Jane turned, surprised.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Jane smirked.

"Yeah, I'm going to," Maura paused. "Are you staying?"

Jane smiled, a little sadly, Maura noted.

"No. I don't want to keep you up."

"Oh! You're welcome to stay!" Maura responded a little too quickly.

Jane sighed. She was tired.

"Okay, well, you have to let me know if I bother you?"

"I will." Maura reassured.

Jane smiled again, a little happier this time before leaning over to grab an extra pillow Maura had thrown away.

Except, Maura misread it.

She didn't really know what happened, or what made her do it but she leaned up, towards Jane.

Within seconds Maura's lips crashed with Jane's. A chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Jane pulled away quickly though. She stood quickly from the bed, her mind reeling. She was pretty drunk, Maura was pretty drunk. She knew she had to get out of there.

"You know, actually Maur, I might sleep out there. Its late and I'll probably be up early with Jo and I don't want to disturb you or anything..." Jane spoke quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Sure, she'd had feelings for Maura for a while, but she never once considered Maura felt the same.

Jane decided that she and Maura had drunk too much to make clear decisions and she headed towards the door. Maura looked blankly at Jane, but then as Jane closed the door, Maura swore, and then lay down to contemplate what had happened.

Maura lay there for a while; it was nearly 2am when Maura figured out what she had to do. She sat up, grabbed her things and headed for the door before turning on her heel and writing Jane a quick note. Then Maura tiptoed through Jane's place and once she saw and heard Jane snoring softly on the couch she headed for the front door. She climbed down the stairs, considering going back more than once but ultimately she knew she had to leave. Maura opened the door and walked out into the street. She walked out towards the main street and hailed a cab. She sat silently on the drive back to her place and once she was home she climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Jane heard her alarm go off in her bedroom, she sleepily got up and went to make coffee for her and Maura, but after a while Jane realized that her alarm was still going off. Confused as to why Maura hadn't turned it off, Jane wandered into her bedroom and was surprised to see and empty bed. Jane looked down at the bed properly and found a note from Maura.

_Jane,_

_I'm sorry for last night, I was drunk, I wasn't thinking clearly. Hope this doesn't change things._

_I'll see you around.  
Sorry._

_Maura._

Jane reread the letter several times before putting it back on the bed and searching for her phone. She finally found it and looked up Maura's number. She called three times consecutively before realizing the blonde wouldn't answer. Not that Jane was really surprised. Of course she wouldn't. Maura had no idea how Jane felt, Maura was probably embarrassed as hell. Jane sighed and gave up. She'd just have to talk to Maura in person. So, she showered and dressed before heading into work.

* * *

Maura was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing in the corner of the room, she sat up to go and check it, but she realized by the ringtone it was Jane. Maura guessed that Jane had found the note and wanted to talk, or maybe Jane had simply noticed she was missing.  
Either way nothing in the world could make her get up and talk to Jane. She stayed in bed until 3:13pm when she knew she had to get up and take a shower. Whilst in the shower Maura heard her phone go off, it was Jane again and again Maura ignored it.

Once she had done showering Maura called into work and explained that she had a migraine (While technically a lie, Maura figured they wouldn't see the hives over the phone) and wouldn't be into work for a few days. Of course it set of hives but Maura didn't care. They were the least of her concern right now. Instead she checked the fridge for wine and chocolate, then the cupboards, then the pantry but found nothing. All she wanted was chocolate, wine and a good film...with her best friend. Well, all she wanted was to be curled up with Jane, but since neither of those were options Maura decided to throw some clothes on, but as she stared in to her closet she didn't want to dress up in her usual dress and heels, she didn't feel like it. She walked to the back of her closet and searched through some drawers. Finding some yoga pants and an old BPD tshirt of Jane's she checked the time (3:56pm) and knew Jane would still be working, then grabbed her keys and headed to the store.

* * *

A couple hours later and Jane was fed up. Maura had called in sick and Jane was pretty sure she knew why. She glanced round the bullpen, there wasn't much going on. Korsak was eating donuts and watching a cat videos on YouTube and Frost was texting some girl. The rest of the guys round the bullpen were playing games or finishing paperwork or cold cases. Three guys setting up a game of paper soccer on the table at the back made up her mind. Jane stood, packed her files into a box and left without saying a word.

She decided to stop by the store on her way home, pick up some wine or something before she went to Maura's. She wanted to be quick though so she hurried round the store, grabbing what she needed and headed to pay. She was in such a rush she didn't even see the woman in front of her. Jane shoved right into her, but didn't even stop, she was on a mission. Instead Jane threw a quick 'Sorry,' over her shoulder and kept moving. Completely oblivious to the blonde who now stood behind her.

* * *

_**A/N - **So, kinda crappy I know. I don't really like this fic and since I know the plot line that I wrote, I don't really like it. idk. I might not continue this. We'll see. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites on the last chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought about this one:)_


End file.
